


unwind

by frinkles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hiking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, there are sizeable non-porn parts but i wouldn't go as far as calling it plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frinkles/pseuds/frinkles
Summary: “And when I feel like that, I always just really like to jerk off. Would you mind?”He asks it with almost no shame at all, as if it's a little embarrassing but totally normal thing to do. And maybe it is for Yuta. Doyoung isn’t sure why, but he finds it hard to just say no.





	unwind

“Yuta!" Doyoung calls again, staring at Yuta’s angular shoulders in his black merino shirt, not bending under the heavy weight of his backpack. "Please wait!” 

He has been asking him for so long now, several times, but Yuta won’t listen. Well, he _ listens _, but he won’t actually wait and pause like Doyoung asks him to.

“We just took a break! We can’t pause again, Doyoung, or we won’t make it to the cabin before dark.”

It makes sense, what Yuta says. Doyoung doesn’t really want to walk through the dark, on a trail like this with parts of trees sticking out everywhere and steep rocky steps appearing suddenly. He only has the flash of his phone, but his battery was already down to 62% before he stuffed it away in his backpack (so it wouldn't fall from his pant pocket and inevitably get shattered on the rocks below) and he still needs to use his phone tomorrow.

He kind of doesn’t want to walk at all, regardless of the hour, but Yuta asked him so sweetly, with that beautiful smile and with eyes that contained much more stars than Doyoung can see at night from his bedroom, and Doyoung just couldn’t say no. But Yuta could’ve specified what kind of hike it would be.

They are sleeping in a cabin tonight and when Yuta told him that, Doyoung envisioned something cozy and warm, with a hearth and a furry rug and maybe a spa. A perfect place to unwind and relax for a night. But they’ve gone so far into the bush right now that he’s fearing the worst.

It wasn’t just a simple walk, like a boardwalk loop around a waterfall or something. Doyoung could’ve handled that, he prepared for something like that. He didn’t prepare for this strenuous, 7 hour walk deep into the mountains.

“How far do we still have to go?” Doyoung’s toes are hurting so much, he's so tired, his shoulders and back are aching from his backpack and he can barely lift his feet up the next rocks anymore. “I really don’t think I can go on, can’t we just go back?”

“It’s only about 30 minutes to the cabin.” Yuta turns around with a wide grin, still practically dancing across the track, even with his massive backpack. “Maybe an hour at your pace? If we go all the way back, we’ll definitely be walking in the dark. But look at that, Doyoung! Isn’t it beautiful here?

Yuta points at the creek in the valley below them, just visible through the curly gum trees and shrubs. The same valley they’ve seen almost all day. It was nice at first, when Doyoung was still fresh and had some energy, but now it’s just the same old.

“Yeah, it's nice,” he says, to not disappoint Yuta. Maybe he should start speaking less to save his breath.

Yuta slows down until they’re walking next to each other, as much as the narrow trail allows them to. “We're really almost there, I promise. Just down to the creek, cross it and then the cabin is there. Do you want me to carry your stuff?”

“No, that’s alright.” Doyoung can’t let Yuta also carry his stuff, Yuta is already carrying so much and if Doyoung can’t even walk with his simple everyday backpack… He already looks weak enough as it is.

They continue on, Doyoung following Yuta without speaking too much. He has no idea what time it is anymore, he hasn’t seen the sun above the mountains and forest surrounding them for a while now. But the sky is still bright, so it can’t be that late. Maybe they will make it.

Eventually, the trail only goes downhill, first gentle slopes but then a long steep section of uneven stairs that make Doyoung’s knees hurt and thighs burn. His shaking legs are threatening to give out under him and he sighs in relief when they finally reach the river bank.

And then he pauses. “Uhm.”

Yuta has already jumped from stone to stone, and turns around to him halfway across the river. Doyoung hesitates, having the feeling he might be about to ask something stupid. “There’s no bridge?”

Yuta laughs, the sound muted by the rushing water. “There are rocks!”

He says it like that should explain everything, like that’s a perfect alternative for a bridge, but meanwhile Doyoung can definitely see him walk straight through the stream, with big steps, the water splashing up.

“Uh, hang on.” Doyoung hurries to the stones, before Yuta makes it to the other side and walks on and Doyoung loses him.

The first part is alright, just stepping from stone to stone, but then the gaps get bigger, until he can’t possibly jump across anymore without risking losing his balance and falling in all the way. The river looks rough and unrelenting, and Doyoung already sees himself knocking himself out on a submerged rock. “Um, Yuta… There are no more stones.”

“Yes, there are!” Yuta is waiting for him on the other side. “Right in front of you, a little bit to the left!”

Doyoung looks at where Yuta is pointing. There really is a stone, slightly square shaped, with a nice flat top. The only problem is, it’s covered by at least five centimetres of moving water. Doyoung is afraid it is the stone Yuta means.

“But my shoes will get wet!” It’s been so long since Doyoung has worn his hiking boots, he really doesn’t remember if they are waterproof.

“Then take them off?” Yuta is smiling like it's funny. He’s lucky Doyoung knows he doesn’t mean anything with it, wouldn’t stand there and make fun of Doyoung. “It’s really not that deep!”

“Is it slippery?”

“Not with steady, confident steps!”

He really has to do it. Turning around is not an option either, it’s too far and would take too long. And Yuta probably wouldn’t go with him either, since they’re so close to the cabin now. Doyoung is not sure if he can even make it back without Yuta in daylight, so in the dark is really not an option. And being stranded on a mountain at night with nothing but the howling of the wind and the creaking of falling tree bark and with whatever dangerous animals might hide around here is probably worse than wet feet. Yuta assured him that he won’t see snakes right now, in winter, but Doyoung is not entirely convinced.

Doyoung braces himself, steadies his supporting leg, envisions making the jump. But right when he’s about to do it, the extra weight of his backpack throws him off balance. He almost topples over, but manages to drop to his knees on the rock beneath him before falling into the water.

“Oh my god.” His heart is beating in his throat and it takes a few seconds before he can release his grip on the stone's ridge. “Oh my god… Yuta?”

“Are you scared?” Yuta doesn’t sound judgemental, but Doyoung feels like he should be judged, feels like a loser for not being able to do this.

“No?” He raises himself back up, but his body sways dangerously and he is forced to drop back down. Oh god, now he’s going to be stuck in the middle of a _ river _all night. He takes a deep, shuddering breath and tries to blink away the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Wait, hang on.” Yuta unclips his heavy backpack and drops it next to him, and then starts undoing his boots and the weird cover things he wears on top of them.

“What are you doing?”

“Just wait.” Yuta smiles at him as he takes off his shoes and socks, gets up and walks straight into the water. 

“What are you doing! You’re all wet now!”

“It’s barely knee-deep, look.” Yuta is right, the water isn’t even reaching the hem of his shorts. And the current didn’t instantly pull Yuta along. Doyoung slowly gets up again.

“Do you want my backpack?” He starts shrugging off the shoulder straps.

Yuta smiles. “No, i want you.”

“What?” Doyoung stares at him dumbly.

“I want you to get on my back.” Yuta turns around and leans over, his arms waiting bent at his sides. Of course, that’s what Yuta meant. Doyoung feels stupid for not immediately understanding.

“Are you sure? I’m not very light…”

“Have you seen my backpack?” Doyoung looks at the backpack Yuta left on the rocks. Thinking about it, it looks large enough to actually fit Doyoung. If the worst comes to the worst, Doyoung hopes Yuta would be kind enough to take Doyoung’s body with him back home. 

“Okay, if you’re really sure...”

Doyoung gets on, and Yuta’s back feels so much more secure than the rocks, warm and broad and like it can definitely take Doyoung to the other side.

“Thank you so much.” Doyoung leans forward and hugs Yuta after he’s been safely set down on steady, dry ground, still a bit too shaky to stand on his own. “I’m sorry I couldn’t just do it myself.”

“No worries.” Yuta turns around and hugs him properly, resting his face on Doyoung’s shoulder. “I should’ve picked a better track.”

“No, this is great! It’s been lovely so far!” It’s not entirely a lie, Doyoung is sure it would be lovely if he wasn’t so goddamn tired. He almost adds that he likes pushing his limits, but decides to stay quiet. That would probably be pushing the limits of his believability.

“That’s right!” Yuta steps back and Doyoung already misses the warm and safe feeling. “And wasn't I cool? How I saved you like that?” Doyoung can't even be bothered to rebuff him because honestly, yeah, that was kind of cool. A very noble deed indeed. Yuta smiles widely and continues. “And we’re almost there now! _ And _you can take a quick break while I put my shoes back on!” 

Doyoung sits down right away. The whole soles of his feet feel like they’re burning and his knees feel stiff when he stretches them, but knowing they’re so close, he might just be able to make it.

“Ready to go?” Yuta offers him a hand and Doyoung gladly lets himself be pulled up.

The last part of the track is easier, mostly level and soon they can see the cabin. It’s not the quaint log house from Doyoung’s dreams, but rather a simple shed made from corrugated sheet. It’s a shack, really. Oh well, as long as it’s alright on the inside.

Yuta jogs up to the door and pushes it open, waiting for Doyoung to arrive.

“Welcome to my crib!” He grins when Doyoung enters the dim space.

It’s bare, just a single room with two bunk beds at the walls, a table and a few stools. There’s no hearth, no soft rug, no deer head mounted on the wall. No muscular, rugged and handsome hunter waiting on them with freshly cooked stew hot and ready.

“It’s…” Doyoung doesn’t even know what to say.

“Just the bare necessities.” Yuta drops his backpack on one of the beds. “At least this one’s always clean though. You take that one, I take this?”

“Yeah, alright,” Doyoung says, in a daze. He’s gonna need a lot more necessities to survive. He drops his backpack on the other bed and sits down next to it, staring at the dark room in front of him.

What did he get himself into. Just _ how _is he gonna spend the night here.

“Take your shoes off,” Yuta says as he’s draping his damp socks over the iron bars of the bunk bed. “And put your feet up, it will feel better. Do you want tea?”

“Yes, please,” Doyoung whimpers and he tries to lean backward to make himself more comfortable but the wall behind him is cold and hard and absolutely not comfortable at all. Maybe he should just do as Yuta said and finally take his shoes off.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Yuta is rummaging through his bag, still full of energy, and pulls out something cylindrical. “I brought this specially for you. It’s evergreen forest scent, thought it seemed fitting.”

Things are slightly better, with the candle bathing the cabin in soft orange light and an honestly, quite pleasant scent. It’s almost nice, even. Doyoung has taken off his shoes and inspected his feet and found no blisters, and now he’s sitting close to Yuta with dry, soft socks, waiting for the water to boil on Yuta’s little gas stove.

A hot bath would be nice. Or just a hot shower. But Doyoung already has a hunch that won’t be happening tonight. He asks Yuta anyway though, just to be sure.

“There is a bathroom, actually!” Yuta smiles proudly. “Outside, in that little building on the left. But it’s only a composting toilet though. And a little sink outside of it, but the water is not drinkable. So you should treat it first.” He gestures at the pan in front of them.

“Right,” Doyoung nods. So no hot shower, or any shower.

Yuta seems to be able to read his mind. “It’s okay if you don’t shower,” he says with a laugh. “_ I’m _not going to. Maybe a dive in the creek tomorrow, but not right now.” He gets two steel mugs from his backpack with seemingly endless supplies, and also a plastic pouch. “Sorry, I only have—” Yuta squints in the low light to read the label, “—mince beef hotpot, I hope that’s alright with you!”

“As long as it’s warm, anything is fine.” Doyoung wraps his arms around himself. There’s no point in being picky right now since there isn’t anything else anyway, except for the muesli bars and chocolate toffees crushed somewhere in the bottom of Doyoung’s bag (underneath his toiletries (mostly useless) and his phone charger (definitely useless) and whatever else thought he should bring that turned out to be just extra and unnecessary weight).

“Oh, are you getting cold?” Yuta shuffles closer to him.

“Just a little.” Doyoung should probably change his shirt too, it feels clammy and chilly on his skin.

“Wait, let me.” Yuta leans over from his chair and hugs Doyoung, rubs his arms up and down vigorously and pulls back with a satisfied grin. “How’s that?”

Doyoung is not sure if it helps, but he appreciates the effort. “Thanks.”

“Don’t worry, you can have my good sleeping bag. It’s gonna get a lot colder tonight.”

“Won’t you get cold?”

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll keep myself warm." Yuta grins and Doyoung decides to just accept that he’s just been granted the right to use the good sleeping bag.

He feels a lot better after a warm and surprisingly tasty dinner and after having given his feet some rest. He can almost imagine why this could be kind of fun, feeling some kind of satisfaction from having made it all the way here. But then he remembers he'll have to walk back tomorrow, and he sobers up a bit again.

Yuta offered to do the dishes alone, so Doyoung is just sitting around doing nothing in the cabin. His phone says it's not even eight yet, but it’s all dark around him, and Doyoung is ready to just head to bed. He’s already got his pyjamas laid out.

He doesn't get to sleep just yet, because when Yuta gets back with a clean pan and bowls, he offers to make tea for dessert. He grabs a little metal flask from his bag and Doyoung stares at him, takes in the image of Yuta pouring liquor in his tea next to a portable stove in a candle-lit hut, his long hair greasy and still flattened to his head from his hat, a dark green outdoor jacket around his shoulders. Maybe _ Yuta _is the rugged outdoor man Doyoung expected to see here.

“What is that?” He asks when Yuta adds it to Doyoung’s mug too.

Yuta looks up and grins until all his teeth are visible. “Just some whiskey.”

“You’re adding whiskey to tea?”

“Yeah. It’s good! Nice and warm. It goes well with this apple cinnamon tea, too.”

He hands Doyoung his mug, and they drink in silence. The tea smells better than it tastes, but it does it’s job of warming Doyoung up.

Yuta stretches with a loud noise, and then suddenly shrugs off his jacket and takes off his shirt. “You ready?”

“What are you doing!” Doyoung averts his eyes out of politeness, but mostly because he doesn’t want to be caught staring. It’s not that he really knows because it’s not like he stealthily takes peeks whenever he can, but Yuta has always had such a nice body, slim but fit with skin stretched taut over defined muscles, and with such a nice waist too. It’s just very pleasant on the eyes.

“I’m changing.” Right, of course. Doyoung will have to change too. Better do that now, while Yuta is busy. He doesn't need to see Doyoung’s soft tummy, he was already obviously enough out of shape trailing behind him on the sloping trail.

When they’ve brushed their teeth and are really ready to go to bed, Yuta laughs in a way that is almost awkward, uncharacteristically so. Doyoung turns to him, but he can only see the outline of his body against the light of his torch.

“There’s something I’d… You see, I really like being in the mountains. I get so much energy from it, it fills me with such a good feeling. Like a spring wound too tight and I just have to somehow release that energy, you know? I have to unwind." His voice gets more animated and confident as he goes on and Doyoung waits with bated breath if Yuta is really going where it seems like he's going with this. 

“And when I feel like that, I always just really like to jerk off. Would you mind?”

He asks it with almost no shame at all, as if it's a little embarrassing but totally normal thing to do. And maybe it is for Yuta. Doyoung isn’t sure why, but he finds it hard to just say no.

“Right here?” 

“Yeah, if that's okay with you.”

“Uh.” How can he be so fucking casual about it, Doyoung is pretty sure his own face is burning. Hopefully Yuta can’t see that, he doesn’t want to make things awkward for him by being weird about it.

It could be a joke, though. It has to be. Yuta lies a lot, often tries to make people believe weird things. But the only reason Doyoung knows Yuta lies so much, is because he can never keep his face straight. Doyoung waits for a few seconds, waits for Yuta to burst into laughter. He doesn’t, and Doyoung swallows thickly. “Go ahead I guess? I think I’ll fall asleep pretty quickly.”

“Sweet.” Yuta sounds genuinely happy that he can get to masturbate in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, two metres away from his friend, and Doyoung really does not know how to deal with that. He hopes he’ll really fall asleep as quickly as he said he would.

Of course, things are never the way Doyoung wants them to be. It’s been many long minutes since he’s been lying here in the dark and Doyoung really tries. He keeps his eyes closed and counts his breathing, inhale 4, hold for 7, exhale 8, but he just can’t sleep. He can’t keep checking his phone, he knows the light won’t make him any sleepier and there’s nothing to see anyway, out here with no reception. So Doyoung is left alone with his own thoughts, which keep going back to Yuta. Or more specifically to how Yuta said he was going to jerk off.

Doyoung can actually hear some rustling now, that he’s pretty sure is not from his own sleeping bag. He hears mostly his own breathing, thankfully, in his cocoon of down and polyester, but yeah, that’s definitely some rustling that is too rhythmic and keeps going for too long, for it to just be from Yuta turning over. Doyoung subconsciously keeps his breath and tries to listen for more cues, and almost chokes when he realises what he’s doing.

He’s _ not _going to listen to Yuta jerk off, he’s absolutely not going to try to do that. Yuta is probably not even doing that right now, he would wait until he was sure Doyoung was asleep. That is not heavy breathing Doyoung can hear building up from the other bunk bed at this moment, he’s just imagining things.

Now it has really become impossible to fall asleep. Instead Doyoung finds himself wide awake, burning up in his sleeping bag, constantly trying to listen for any telltale signs, and then berating himself. 

This is something private, something Yuta wouldn’t want others to listen to and inadvertently become part of. Doyoung is invading his privacy if he keeps doing this. But if he really didn’t want Doyoung to hear it, he should have picked a different time, another location.

Doyoung turns around loudly, making sure the rusty springs of his bed make plenty of noise. He tries to let Yuta know he’s awake, and if the sounds stop, Doyoung will just pretend he didn’t hear it and forget about it and try to sleep normally.

But it doesn’t stop, and Doyoung just really needs to know. It’s hot in his sleeping bag and damp from his own breath and Doyoung’s heart is beating loudly in his ears, and his tongue is itching in his mouth. He really needs to ask. Doyoung swallows back his modesty and wets his dry lips.

“Are you jerking off now?”

Yutas response comes with a breathy laugh. “Yeah.”

He doesn’t say anything else, and neither does Doyoung. This would probably be the right moment to tell him to stop, Doyoung realises, ask him to wait until he’s asleep, maybe crack a joke. But the words won’t find Doyoung’s mouth. He just lies there in his sleeping bag, now really too hot. His long sleeve clings uncomfortably to his armpits, but he’s unable to move, and now he really can’t stop listening.

He doesn’t purposefully try to imagine what Yuta is doing based on the sounds he hears, but his mind shows him images anyway. Maybe he’d first touch his body, play with his nipples, slowly let his hands wander further south. But it’s Yuta, his mind tells him. He doesn’t seem like he’d care much for subtlety or foreplay. He’d probably get straight to it, chasing completion.

Doyoung squeezes his eyes shut, and presses his arms up to the sides of his body. This is absolutely not what he wants to be doing. He wonders if he can talk more, to break the stifling silence around them. Yuta didn’t say he didn’t want to talk, he didn’t even sound surprised when Doyoung spoke to him. Doyoung decides to risk it.

“Do you always do this? With everyone?” Yuta likes taking friends for hikes, Doyoung has heard many stories about it. But he’s never heard any stories like this.

“Sometimes,” Yuta laughs, and Doyoung doesn’t know if he really sounds short of breath or if Doyoung is imagining it. “Johnny and I actually fucked on one of these bloody bunk beds.”

That’s an image Doyoung didn’t think he’d ever be imagining. He’s also not sure if he can ever forget now. He forces himself to think of different things, like what else might have happened on the gross bed he’s lying on right now. It works for a while.

Yuta must read something in Doyoung’s silence, because he asks, with what Doyoung knows is a smirk, “Why, do you wanna fuck too?”

“Oh, no, that’s alright,” Doyoung says, a bit too quickly. He isn’t sure if he wants to fuck Yuta but he doesn’t really want to give it any actual thought either, because he’s afraid of what the answer might be. “Sorry, I must be keeping you from—your, uh. Thing.”

“No worries.” Yuta doesn’t say any more again, and Doyoung remains quiet and listens to the rustling he can still hear from Yuta’s bunk. He hates that this is turning him on. His dick has been slowly filling up, throbbing hotly against his thigh and there’s nothing he can do about it. 

He wonders if Yuta has an exhibitionist kink and Doyoung is feeding it right now. And he knows it really shouldn’t be, but even that idea is kind of hot. Doyoung blinks in the darkness, remains still with his arms next to his body, and thinks about it. Yuta, who’s always been kind of attractive to Doyoung, with his free spirited ways. The opposite of Doyoung’s repressed self. The way that when you look at him, you know that he might be into some weird sexual shit. And yet Doyoung didn’t see anything like this coming. 

But. Doyoung curls his hands to fists and digs his nails into his palms. _ He _is into this too, as evidenced by his hard cock twitching in his pyjama pants. Yuta is in the same room as him, only a few metres away, and masturbating even though he knows Doyoung is awake, and Doyoung is so turned on.

“What are you doing right now?” He’s asked before he even realised he wanted to ask more, and stares wide eyed into the darkness, waits for how Yuta will react.

“Just, jerking off.” Doyoung can hear the smile in his voice. It was a pretty stupid question anyway, Doyoung should really think about things before he says them.

“What about your other hand?” Doyoung’s words sound muffled from the sleeping bag, and the moist air flows back to his face, but Yuta can hear him well.

“It’s around my balls.”

“Must be nice.” Doyoung would like to curl a hand around his own balls right now, use the other to tug on his erection. Just a few times, just to take the edge off. But he’s not going to, not right now. It would only be polite if he let Yuta know first, but he has no idea how to word that.

Yuta chuckles, and he definitely sounds a bit breathless now. “It is. Always feels really good, on days like this. Makes you sleep really well too.”

Doyoung can imagine. It must be a great way for Yuta to end his days. And out here, there’s no one around to hear or bother you, or make you hold back. Except for the friend you bring along, who then gets involved in it, Doyoung guesses.

“Are you close?” It’s like Doyoung can't stop asking things now. Like with all the effort he puts in to keep his body from moving, he can’t control his mouth anymore.

“Nah, not yet. I can hurry up, if you want?”

Doyoung hums, not sure if he wants this to be over fast or draw it out. “Do you ever…” 

He isn’t sure how he was going to continue that. If he was really going to ask Yuta how he touches himself. If he likes the same things as Doyoung does, or maybe something completely different. If he ever uses toys, if he owns any. Doyoung reckons he wouldn’t take those out on a hike, but he’s seen Yuta conjure up other unexpected things from his backpack.

“You can ask, I don’t mind.” 

Doyoung pulls down his sleeping bag to hear Yuta more clearly, and the cool air feels refreshing on his burning skin. When that wears off though, he starts regretting it because suddenly he can hear everything so well. Instead of his own muffled breathing, it’s Yuta’s laboured breaths that fill the air around them and Doyoung burns up just as quickly again.

He actually thinks about his next words, but they still come out stilted and abrupt. Almost more like an interrogation, but perhaps Yuta is into that. Hopefully. “Do you ever touch yourself elsewhere? Like, your nipples…”

Yuta huffs out a breath that could be a laugh or a short moan. “Sometimes. Not really. I like it when others do it.”

“Touch you there?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you do it now?”

“Sure.” Doyoung listens to the sounds from Yuta’s bunk. He can hear the sleeping bag, but he has no idea if Yuta is actually sliding his hand up.

“How’s that?” Doyoung asks him. He imagines touching his own nipples. Both at the same time, maybe rubbing his fingers around them, gently flicking them. He would probably arch into the touch. He wonders if Yuta does the same.

“Pretty good. A bit weird too.”

“How about your stomach? Is it sensitive?” Doyoung can’t believe he’s doing this, telling Yuta how to touch himself. He never imagined this is what he would be doing during their hiking trip, imagining sliding his hands down Yuta’s toned stomach while Yuta is actually doing it, a few metres away from him. Or Doyoung thinks he is, but he can’t be sure. All he can do is listen to the hitching of Yuta’s breath and the crinkling of his sleeping bag’s outer layer.

The darkness does make it a lot easier. Easier than it would have been if he could see Yuta, Doyoung is pretty sure. Or if Yuta could have seen _ him _. Yuta will never see how affected he is by this. Doyoung will never know what Yuta looks like when he’s like this. In what way his body bends, how his face looks when he comes. There’s no proof of this ever taking place, no way to verify it, and in time the memory will fade and Doyoung will wonder if it really happened or if it was all just a fever dream.

But right now it’s definitely real, very real, pressing down on Doyoung hot and heavy and making his blood pound thickly through his veins.

“A little ticklish,” Yuta says, and then he whines softly. The sound reverberates through Doyoung’s head. “It’s good.”

“What about lower?”

“How low?”

Doyoung can tell Yuta is asking it on purpose, wants to tease Doyoung and make him say it out loud. “Past your balls?”

There’s a few seconds of fabric across fabric, and then Yuta groans softly. “There’s good too.” Doyoung thinks of sliding his own fingers to his taint, maybe even further to massage around his rim. His skin tingles, waves of heat spreading through his body. He can almost feel dry finger pads dragging along his skin, pushing against the ring of muscles. He spreads his legs on instinct, gets caught in the narrow sleeping bag, and then remembers Yuta can hear every sound from his bunk as well. Maybe Yuta has long noticed how his breathing has picked up, how tight his voice has become.

“What else?” Yuta pulls him from his thoughts.

“What?”

“Do I stop here?”

Yuta is already one step ahead of Doyoung, it seems. Doyoung is still trailing behind him, desperately trying to keep up. He needs a few seconds to take a deep breath, to collect his thoughts so he can continue. Because Yuta wants him to continue. And god, would Doyoung love to help Yuta get there.

“You can keep going. Maybe even lower? Do you like that?” Doyoung is a little amazed by how even his voice still sounds. It might not be smooth or seductive and he’s still not particularly good at dirty talk but the tone of his voice sounds a lot more confident than he feels, authoritative almost. He has to admit it is a good feeling, to guide Yuta like this. Even if he has no idea if Yuta is actually listening to him. 

“I do like that,” Yuta says, and Doyoung listens to the soft sounds he makes, his airy groans. It makes all of Doyoung’s skin prickle with heat. “Yeah, it’s good,” Yuta says, almost redundant.

“That’s good. I want you to feel good.” Doyoung quickly shuts his mouth. That was more than he meant to say, this seems to be stepping into different territory.

Yuta chuckles, his familiar giggle but now a lot more breathy. “Don’t worry, I am feeling good.”

Doyoung remains quiet for a while, not sure if he should continue like this. He’s still lying stiff and frozen in his bed, skin burning up and sweat beading around his hairline. His cock pulses with every small sound Yuta makes and he wants to palm himself so badly, but he knows Yuta will be able to hear anything he does.

“You—” Yuta groans and shifts around on his bed and Doyoung has no idea what he’s doing but it must be good. Yuta continues when he regains his breath, “you can jerk off too, I don’t mind.”

It seems only fair, that Yuta doesn’t mind. But that would basically make Doyoung admit that listening to his friend get off turned him on so much. It’s been so long though. He’s going to have to jerk off anyway, whether it’s when Yuta’s asleep or right now, or he’ll have the worst blue balls.

He closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. Might as well do it right now, Yuta has already figured out that he’s into this too, anyway.

Doyoung lifts his right arm and presses his palm to the front of his pyjamas and fuck, yeah, he really needed that. His hips kick up, searching for more friction and his head tips back with a sigh that might have been a little too loud.

“Good, right,” Yuta pants.

“...yeah,” Doyoung mumbles, giving in. It doesn't really matter anymore, it’s not like he really had any dignity to protect anyway. He wonders if Yuta is going to ask him questions now.

Doyoung waits with his hand outside his trousers for Yuta’s instructions, but they don't come. There's just his breathing and soft throaty noises and Doyoung can't help but feel relieved. He's not sure if he had been able to handle Yuta guiding him.

The first touch of his bare, sweaty palm on the hot skin of his cock is enough to make him forget about his reluctance. He’s a lot closer than he thought, tension built up from listening and not being able to do anything. His hips buck up into his hands and he doesn't have the willpower to drag it out. He works himself with quick strokes, encouraged by Yuta’s sounds and the images in his head.

There are sounds of a zipper, cloth being pushed over cloth and suddenly Doyoung can hear it so clearly, can really hear it for the first time. The sound of skin on skin, Yuta’s fast pace.

“Doyoung,” Yuta rasps, breathless, and _ fuck _. Doyoung strangles a moan in his throat. His cock throbs and he needs to tighten his grip around the base to stave off his orgasm.

“Are you gonna come?” he groans, letting go of his cock completely now even though he's twitching and aching for release.

“Yeah,” Yuta sighs. And then, with a teasing lilt, “Can I?”

Doyoung shudders involuntarily. Even right now, Yuta is still teasing him, but also, somehow, knows exactly what Doyoung wants. He doesn’t know how Yuta does it, how he can flawlessly sense these kind of things, but he can’t dwell on it. Not right now, when he can’t think of much other than the overwhelming desire twisting in his stomach and filling his head. His fingers make their way back to his cock.

“Yeah. Come for me,” he tells Yuta as if he has the upper hand in this.

“Fuck,” Yuta breathes and yeah, Doyoung agrees. He listens to Yuta’s hand speeding up and his breathing get faster until it stops and then Yuta groans, loud and wrecked.

Doyoung jacks himself off quickly and it doesn’t take much more before his stomach tenses and his orgasm surges over him. His mouth falls open in a silent moan as he shoots into his underwear. 

He lies back for a while, his eyes shut, slowly gaining awareness. His cum is seeping through his fingers and soaking his boxers, and he grimaces and wipes his hand on his boxers too. It's disgusting, but he doesn't know what else to do. This is completely uncharted terrain for him and he hopes Yuta quickly does something.

Yuta fumbles around on the other side of the room, Doyoung can hear him unzip his sleeping bag more. He worries for a moment that Yuta is going to get up, come towards him but he doesn't, just wordlessly rummages around. Until he speaks up and asks, still so annoyingly casual, “Do you want some tissues too?”

“Yes, please,” Doyoung says after quietly clearing his throat. He doesn’t really need them anymore but explaining that would be too embarrassing.

After some more rustling something lands on Doyoung’s legs with a soft thud. Doyoung wrestles his clean hand out of the sleeping bag to grab the pack of tissues and wipes his underwear and skin as good as he can.

He has so much to think about, so much to unpack and to reconsider, but exhaustion takes over and weighs down his every move, fogs up his brain. The way he can feel all his muscles finally completely relax and how he seems to melt into the sleeping bag makes him never want to do anything ever again. He sees where Yuta was coming from now. 

Doyoung hears Yuta fall back on the noisy mattress. “Ahh,” he says, sounding fulfilled. “That was good. Thanks, Doyoung.”

Doyoung isn’t really sure if he did anything to warrant a thanks, feels like he should be the one thanking Yuta. “Uh, no problem I guess.”

When they’ve finally made it back to Yuta’s run down ute, Doyoung sinks deep down in the passenger seat and plans to not get up for a while. He definitely has blisters now, his feet and legs and shoulders and honestly, his whole body hurt so much more than yesterday. 

He felt like he could cry when they finally reached the car park, and he doesn't think he could've taken another step. Might very well not take another step for the next few weeks, actually. He's done enough hiking to last at least a year now. At home his own bed and a hot shower and a walk from his bathroom straight to his bed are waiting for him and he can’t wait to be back. He can just look at pictures or videos of nature if he feels like he needs to.

“Hey,” Yuta says after he’s settled. “I really had a lot of fun! Want to do that again some time?”

Doyoung hates hiking, he really doesn't see the point. He doesn't want to spend an extended amount of time in the middle of nowhere, without the convenience of modern technology. He doesn't _ want_—

Yuta grins at him. Doyoung can't tell if he’s imagining the mischievous spark behind it, but something tells him Yuta knows very well what he's asking, what Doyoung wants.

Doyoung sighs. “Yeah—sure.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/frxdmr) and maybe also on [twt](https://twitter.com/frxdmr)


End file.
